Sweet Peace
by selenajordan2016
Summary: "You have no one to blame but yourself for this. This is Aslan's doing." "You forget yourself, Susan."


When Aslan says Susan and Peter can stay in Narnia, Caspian's heart beats faster than ever before. He hadn't even realized he was in love until she had come to his chambers, wearing only a tunic.

Susan had let it slip, and she had moaned more beautifully than any Telmarine girl Caspian had before. She left scratches on his back, and he left bruises on her neck with his mouth.

When he sees Peter the next day, he confesses his love for his sister. It's safe to say the High King isn't pleased. They almost get into a fist fight, in which Aslan narrowly stops to say he has to speak with Peter.

* * *

When they get married, Peter gives his sister away. All three of them have tears in their eyes, and Peter and Caspian finally come to a truce.

He has a family now.

Their honeymoon takes place in a bedroom, with only moans and groans being said. He asks her if she misses England, and she gets on her knees instead of answering.

They read to each other, eat and take walks together. Caspian talks about the family he hopes to have, and Susan talks about the family she's left behind.

On the last night, they hold each other tighter than ever before. They'll never get this kind of privacy again, she says.

* * *

And when Susan gets pregnant just months after, Caspian has dreams of a son. A son to carry on his father's name and dynasty.

Susan wakes him up one night, complaining of pain in her stomach. He tells her she's just being dramatic. She tells him he's not man, so he should keep his mouth shut.

Caspian thinks of the blood later. The screams of his wife and the comforting back rubbing of his brother in-law. As man and wife sob together in the very bed they lost their child in, Caspian silently prays to Alsan that they can move past it.

Cornelius tells him good things will come out of it, but Caspian can't bring himself to agree.

* * *

He takes his first mistress when Susan has a stillborn girl. Because if she can't even have a stupid girl, how is she going to give him a son?

And when Peter punches him, Caspian gets him on his knees with his sword pressed against his throat. He reminds him who he is speaking too, and Peter declares that he doesn't need reminding.

Because Peter made Caspian King, he says. Aslan made him King.

Caspian punches him then, and Peter stops interfering.

And when Susan says goodbye to them as they go off to fight the giants, Caspian puts a hand on her still flat belly. Telling her he can't wait to come home to a son.

She smiles, and they pretend not to notice his mistress on the horse next to his. Or the bruise on Susan's cheek.

Her brother hugs her, tells her they'll be alright one day, and she just shakes her head at him.

No, she tells him. They won't.

* * *

Trumpkin speaks his mind, and Caspian signs his death warrant.

Glenstorm comes between the King and Queen, and Caspian runs his sword through him.

Trufflehunter says the wrong thing, and Caspian burns him alive.

Cornelius writes to Calormen, asking for help on behalf of the Queen and High King.

Caspian's men tortue him in a cell, and Peter is forced to watch as the Professor is torn in half.

"_You're not going to kill me?" _He asks.

"_Not yet." _Caspian answers. "_One day, though. When I don't need you anymore." _

* * *

It's been just over three years since he became King.

Peter, Susan and him go on the Dawn Treader, all itching for new adventure.

Susan gives him a daughter. They name her Lillian, after her mother's favorite flower. Caspian declares that if they can have healthy daughters, they can have healthy sons.

Even though he doubts it.

She's only three months old when she dies on the ship. And when they rescue Lucy, Edmund and their cousin Eustace from the sea, the three of them decide not to mention the child to them.

When Susan gets taken by slave traders, it's Peter's name she calls out as she and her sister are dragged away. And when Lucy questions her about married life, Susan lies and says it's a dream.

When Edmund makes a joke about how they have no children yet, Peter and Caspian both yell at him. But the Just King isn't stupid, he tells Susan. He knows something isn't right.

She tells him he's mistaken.

* * *

Lucy asks her one night, about sex. Susan raises her eyebrows at her sister, and wonders why she asks.

When Lucy tells her she heard Susan and Caspian having sex one night in the cabin, she's confused.

They haven't had sex while aboard, she says. Lucy's eyes widen.

The only other women on board besides Gale are Susan's ladies.

* * *

When they get to Ramandu's Island, Caspian stares at the star with admiration and wonder.

Susan is reminded when he used to look at her like that.

Peter brushes off Edmund's stares, asking his brother to just tell him what's going on.

When Lucy finds a bruise on her sister's back, she tells Edmund who in turn tells Peter.

Peter softly tells him, "_I can't stop it." _

Edmund scoffs, but even he pretends not to hear the screams of the Queen in the night.

* * *

When Caspian and Edmund fight in the cave with the enchanted treasure, Edmund tells him to stay away from his sister.

Caspian tells him he's just a child, to stay in his lane. Edmund tells him he's a sap.

Lucy tells him to shut up, to not provoke him.

Edmund bites back, asking why she cares so much.

"_I want to actually bring you back home with me. Alive." _

* * *

Lucy asks Reepicheep how he's managed to stay in good graces. Reepicheep tells her he's been as quiet as a mouse.

She laughs sarcastically.

"_I think we all wish we were as quiet as a mouse." _

* * *

When the younger children decide to go back to England, Peter and Susan sob. Caspian's eyes are wet, though he doesn't say goodbye.

The elder siblings shower the younger children in hugs and kisses. Edmund and Lucy pray for their sister. Eustace is just happy not to be a dragon, oblivious to anything else.

Caspian thinks it should be their children his wife showers with love. Not siblings she's abandoned in another world.

Aslan looks at the King disappointed. Peter asks the lion why he's letting this happen.

Aslan says it's their destiny, and Peter rolls his eyes.

* * *

For the first time since she got pregnant with Lily, Caspian and Susan have sex. It's rough, and at one point Susan tells him to stop.

He puts a cloth in her mouth.

She doesn't leave her bed until they get back to Narnia. Peter asks time and time again what's wrong, but she only shakes her head at him.

When she gives birth to a son nine months later, the country rejoices.

When the child, whom they've called Caspian dies, Susan weeps alone.

Caspian drinks and fucks his mistress.

Peter punches a wall, breaking his hand.

* * *

Susan's voice is hoarse, and Caspian has a black eye. Peter tries to mediate, but when Caspian hits his sister, all logic goes out the window.

He takes out his sword, intent on only one thing.

Caspian beats him at his own game, coming up behind him.

His final thoughts are about Susan, and he wonders if Lucy and Edmund are dead yet.

The last thing he hears is Susan's screams as she begs the King to spare his life.

When blood is splattered across the room and her brother's eyes are cold and dead, Caspian makes her black and blue with his belt.

* * *

When she loses another son, Susan begs at Caspian's feet.

She begs for her life, even with how little meaning it now holds. She begs for his forgiveness. For his mercy.

When he yells at her to stand up, Susan's legs are shaking and there are still tears on her cheeks.

She has one more chance, he tells her. One more chance to give him a son.

_Or I'll kill you. _She hears silently.

* * *

When Susan gets pregnant yet again, Caspian barely acknowledges it. It's clear he doesn't think this one will go to term either. But she invests so much into it.

She prays to Aslan, eats healthy and doesn't strain herself one bit. She does everything her doctors and midwives tell her.

When she goes into labor, Caspian is out hunting.

When the baby is born dead, Caspian is riding back to the palace.

When Caspian walks into the room, Susan is kneeling on the bed.

And when he finally speaks, she speaks back.

"_You lost my son." _

A sob escapes her.

"_You have no one to blame but yourself for this. This is Aslan's doing." _

"_You forget yourself, Susan." _

"_And you forget yourself, Caspian. I am the High Queen. I was made Queen by Aslan himself." _

"_I am the King! And you will obey me!" _

"_You're no better than Miraz was! You killed my brother." _

"_Silence! I will speak with you once you are well." _

"_If you're going to kill me, kill me now! I would rather you kill me than spend another second as your wife! I loved you, and I love you still. But it seems you have fallen out of love with me." _

"_If you were able to give me a son I still would!" _

"_Please! Just kill me! Please! I want to be dead, rather than listen to you list of reasons why you hate me!"_

"_You want to be dead? Fine, then I'll kill you! Is that want you want?" _

Caspian is on her in an instant, a hand around her neck pinned to the bed. The more pressure he adds the harder it gets to breathe.

"_Is this what you want?" _His eyes blaze.

Susan's eyes water, tears starting to come down her face. They stare at each other for a few moments.

He then takes his hands off her and steps back.

"_I said...I will speak with you once you are well." _

Her screams echo through the castle.

* * *

When she gets sent to a cell, all she can do is pray.

When she walks towards the scaffold, all she can do is put one shaky foot in front of the other.

And when the executioner's sword slices through her neck, all she can do is gasp.

* * *

Susan has dreamed of Aslan's country. Of white lilies and bright green grass. Of her family, waiting for her there. Of Aslan, opening his arms wide for her.

Yes, Susan's dreamed of Aslan's country.

When she walks through the wave, it feels like a dream.

When she sees Aslan, she asks him why she had to suffer. He smiles at her, and says he cannot change destiny, only watch over it.

When she sees her siblings, they all run to her.

She smiles for the first time in a long time.

And when she later on asks Aslan if Caspian was ever truly happy, he only shakes his head.

"_Did he ever have a son?" _

"_Yes, he did." _

"_I thought you said he was never happy?" _

"_Even the arrival of an heir cannot wash away the stains of the past." _

"_Is he here? In your country?" _

Aslan looks at her, as if to say: _what do you think?_

And when he looks at her, Susan finds peace.

_Sweet peace. _


End file.
